The present invention relates to a process for the unpacking of casting clusters which, after the casting and passage through a primary cooling path, are freed of molding sand, whereupon they pass through a secondary cooling path.
The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this process.
It is known to cast castings as casting clusters, in which case the individual castings of the casting clusters are connected to each other by a system of runner and gates. As a rule, the cast casting clumps pass over a primary cooling path. The castings are then solidified to such an extent that the casting clumps can be ejected from the edges of the mold and the casting clusters unpacked, i.e. freed of the sand. This is effected, for instance, by means of jolting or vibratory knock-out grid onto an underfloor conveyor and is fed to the sand treatment plant, while the cluster is conveyed further along a secondary cooling path before the castings are knocked off.